1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device for strengthening of the immune system with the use of magnetic fields the characteristics of which are determined by multi channel biomagnetometer. The electronic device employs a microcontroller for producing an alternating current of regulated specific frequency which supplies a great number of coils, about 122, in a specific hemispheric or plane arrangement, in order to cover the whole brain or other parts of the body, for the production of alternating symmetrical magnetic fields of positive symmetrical square wave signal. The intensity and frequency of the alternating current is regulated with a specific binary system according to the frequency and intensity which are determined during the diagnosis with the 122 multi channel biomagnetometer. The strengthening of the immune system is accomplished with the removal of the calcium and other similar chemical elements from the pineal gland and other brain glands. With this removal is accomplished better action and function of the glands for the production of inhibitory hormones, as is the melatonin, which are necessary for the removal of the free radicals which are produced during oxidation. The removal of the inorganic substances from the glands is accomplished with the help of the spiral oscillations of the electrical charged plasma ions in the brain around and along the magnetic lines of the alternating magnetic field. In addition it can be accomplished better adjustment in the ion concentrations which are necessary for better neuronal function.
2. Prior Art
There is no relevant bibliography existing in prior art with respect to the strengthening of the immune system with the influence of magnetic fields.